


Missing

by DeansP1e



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AMAB Kris, Gen, Headcanon, and they also know about the underground, another headcanon, but also the resets, but sans remembers, but these two top my list of favs, deltarune is an au of undertale, honestly they're all amazing, i don't know why, i headcanon that they like to listen to metal, kris is just frisk and chara as one entity, more like kris chooses not to talk, more specifically the underground, not necessarily mute kris, obligatory susie swearing, pie helps with sadness, sans is just being his normal self, speaking of kris, undyne and papyrus are power friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansP1e/pseuds/DeansP1e
Summary: What is it about life that makes you contemplate the meaning of it all? What is it about life that grips you by the soul and drags you through the dirt? Why is this world like it is?TW: SUGGESTIONS OF CUTTING AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. IF YOU HAVE SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND/OR CUT YOURSELF, PLEASE CALL THE NATIONAL SUICIDE PREVENTION HOTLINE AT 1-800-273-8255. IT'S AVAILABLE 24/7/365, OR IF YOU DO NOT LIKE CALLING, GO HERE: https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/chat/





	1. The Good Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've posted in a while. wow. let minnow if you find any errors. i don't wanna be fishy. lol

With a tense breath, Papyrus released his hold on his carefully constructed card house, before he realized he didn't need to breathe. However, he did it anyway because he was a proud skeleton, and proud skeletons don't need to worry about the "do's" and the "do not's". Or was it lazy skeletons that didn't need to? Whatever, he decided and stepped back from the table.

"wow, bro. you really put some  _heart_ into that," Sans commented while clicking his non-existent tongue and making finger guns with his phalanges.

"Sans." Papyrus' voice was stern.

"what? don't you wanna join the  _club_?" He chuckled.

"Sans." The scarf-wearing skeleton's voice was raised.

"some would say i'm an  _ace_ when it comes to puns. well, i say i'm the  _king._ "

"Sans, don't you dare start, or so help me, I will have God and Undyne strike you down." He was halfway to yelling now.

"ah, come on, paps. y'know that i  _clove_ you very much and un _dill_ the end of  _thyme_ ," Sans snickered as he watched Papyrus lean over him.

"Sans!"

He gulped down a throat that wasn't there. "y-yeah, bro?" He saw his brother's face contort towards unfathomable anger.

" _paprika_?"

"NYEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!" Papyrus yelled as he picked up Sans from the couch, walking over to the door and preparing to throw him out into the snow.

 "ah, c'mon bro. don't tell me you want me to chill out?" Sans chuckled at the unintentional pun. He then made a noise at being thrown in the snow. The sweater-wearing skeleton sighed; it wasn't the first time this had happened, but it was the first time in a while. In fact, this was the first time since the ~~Underg-~~ ,  **D o n ' t  t h i n k  a b o u t  t h a t .**

He sighed again, standing up and brushing himself off. He stretched, hearing his back go - **CRRRCK** -. With a groan of satisfaction, he turned and nearly jumped out of his skin (heh.) when he saw a pair of red eyes staring at him.

Shaking off the chill that went over his bones, he started to speak, "heh. heya. what are ya doing just standing there? are ya hoping for a picture or somethin'?"

He chuckled when the kid also startled, their eyes going wide. It was the first sign of emotion he saw in those particular set of eyes, and yet, he would rather have those eyes have no expression at all than the crazy, chaotic, mad fear that was in those eyes right now. It was dark, darker, yet d-

He chuckled when the kid ran off. So much for that. "welp. see ya, kid," he mumbled, turning and walking back into his house if only to let his brother know he was going somewhere.

Heading out the house, he turned right and started walking. After reaching the intersection, he quickly headed south while reaching for one of his shortcuts.

\------

**WELL IT'S CLEAR THAT IT MUST BEGIN**

**EXPLORATION**

**OF A THIRD DIMENSION**

\------

The shortcut deposited him to the door that was to the south of the town. The noises surrounding him were familiar, yet not. The breeze that fell on his bones felt familiar, yet not. The look of the sky when he looked up looked familiar, yet  ~~ **DARKER**~~  not. He searched in his shorts pocket for a key, sliding it into the keyhole on the door. He opened the door, stepping inside and closing it behind him. He rushed down the stairs, taking off his jacket while doing so. When he reached the bottom, he turned on the lights. Further in, there was a laboratory, filled with different sorts of machines, seemingly at random to anyone who didn't know the things he knew. Taking a lab coat off a hook, he ran to one of the tables, jotting down notes of what happened when he reached it.

>  * _don't know how they know. that fear... continue research. this timeline seems very, very interesting._

He reached for a machine, staring at the screen as information flashed before his eyes. He jotted them down as well. The chill that went over his bones signified someone standing over him, but when he looked, he saw nothing. He hummed, going back to his work.

After what seemed like hours, but was only ten minutes, he walked over to an unfinished machine. He picked up a socket wrench after taking off his lab coat. Bending over the machine with a creak in his bones, he started the finishing touches on this new machine.

\------

Hours later, the machine was finally finished. Pulling a lever, he watched as the man who built the CORE walked out.

"Thank you," the man said as gratefully as he could. He was dressed the same as he was when he fell: a turtleneck sweater, a black lab coat, slacks, and dress shoes. His eye lights were as bright as he could manage them.

"eh. you're welcome, g," Sans replied while giving a shrug. The man before him set off his memories; some good, some bad. Shaking off the memories for a moment, he beckoned Gaster over with a hand. 

Seemingly knowing that his time here was limited, the doctor walked over to Sans, putting a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't believe it: his son had built all of this by himself. Gaster couldn't have been more proud than he was right now.

"c'mon, we have work to do," the younger doctor said with a note of Determination in his voice.

Nodding, he walked past Sans to the computer, where strings of code flashed by without a set pattern. His non-existent brain set to work, he started typing in what Sans left in his notes by said computer.

While the aforementioned skeleton worked on jotting down notes from different machines, the code he was whipping into shape finally began to have a pattern. He noted it down on some paper left behind while speaking to his son.

"We finally have something, Sans."

The young doctor's eyes went wide, his face lighted up, showing immense glee and happiness. The elder decided he never wanted to leave this moment: for the first time in a very long while, Sans was happy.

\------

"hey, g, i need a hand over here," Sans half-shouted, half-muttered at Gaster.

He summoned one of his magic hand bullets, sending it over to Sans carefully.

"haha, very funny. get over here." In response, Sans used his magic to teleport his father over to him. When he arrived, the smug doctor grinned in amusement.

"this is serious, doc." The younger's voice was stern, surprising both of them, although it appeared to surprise Sans more.

Looking over to the machine Sans was working on, his eye lights went dark, his smile falling. The DT Extractor. It looked as if Sans was trying to destroy it.

> _"doc, what are you doing?"_
> 
> _"Sans, we cannot allow him to fall down!"_
> 
> _"not him!"_
> 
> _"No, Sans! Don't go in there! IT'S NOT SAFE!"_
> 
> _A flash of light._
> 
> _A single blue and yellow eye._
> 
> _Darkness._

Shaking off the bad memory, the doctor nodded to himself, picking up a hammer.

\------

After a full day, Gaster had started fading from existence. Sans, noticing this, walked him back over to the machine that had brought him out of the void. The father walked back in on unsteady feet; his hands were shaking.

Sans pulled the lever after telling him that he'll be back tomorrow. The doctor faded from view with a flash of light. Sighing to himself, he walked back over to the light switch and turned out the lights after grabbing his jacket. Heading up the stairs and out of the laboratory, he locked the doors back up. Reaching into another shortcut, he didn't notice the pair of red eyes watching him.

\------

**IT'S DYNAMIC**

**UNBREAKABLE**

**THIS KNOWLEDGE, IT'S**

**COMPLETE CONTROL**

\------

The shortcut led him back to the town where every single light in each house were out. He started walking to his house when a purple dragon teen stopped him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Susie asked roughly, grabbing onto his jacket and picking him up.

Sans' eye lights went dark.

"You know, I want to ask you something. You want to know what it is?" The dragon teenager smiled.

"what," Sans said dryly, very clearly not amused by this.

"Why did you scare Kris, you asshole?" Susie's face contorted towards pure rage.

Sans stared blankly at her. "...who's kris?"

"..."

"..."

"...You don't know who Kris is at all?"

"no."

"Green and yellow shirt? Red eyes?"

Ah. He nodded in thought as he pondered.  _Kris, huh? How original._ "...so that's the kid's name."

Susie put him down with a sigh, rolling her eyes. "Yeah."

After a moment of awkward silence, Sans started speaking again. "can you move?"

She nodded, moving out of his way with a glare. Sans reached for another shortcut, leaving behind a shocked Susie and those same red eyes behind.

\------

**AND NOW WE HAVE CONSTRUCTED**

**A SOPHISTICATED APPARATUS**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME**

\------

Dropping onto the couch from midair wasn't fun. Neither was the shouting at him from Papyrus, who was worried sick and didn't you have some decency, Sans? Sighing, he apologized, saying that he wouldn't leave for that long again. It seemed enough for Paps, who begged for a bedtime story. Chuckling at the change in atmosphere, he got up and headed upstairs with his amazing bro.

Taking Fluffy Bunny from the bookshelf, he started reading after he made sure his bro was nice and cozy. By the end of the book, Papyrus was out cold, sleeping as peacefully as a rock. Putting the book back on the shelf, he headed to his own room, taking off his jacket once inside. He plopped down onto the mattress, his eye sockets shutting close.

\------

**THESE PATTERNS REPRESENT**

**ATOMIC, POWERFUL IMPULSE**

**IT'S NOT A GAME**

\------ 

> _"don't let go, dad!"_
> 
> _"Sans."_
> 
> _"dad! don't!"  
>  _
> 
> _"Sans, you have to let me go."_
> 
> _Fear. Pain._
> 
> _...Scattered._
> 
> _Determination._
> 
> _Time._
> 
> _Lazy._ _Joker._ _Depression._

He sat up in bed quickly, gripping where his heart would be. His eye sockets were wide and as black as the night sky. He was sweating bullets, and there were tears cooling his overheated skull. He curled up into a ball, starting to sob; his chest was heaving with the effort, his stomach curling into knots.

There was a knock on the door.

He started hiccuping.

"SANS!" The voice was frantic.

A blue mist came out of his left eye socket.

The door opened.

He continued to sob.

Arms were being wrapped around him tightly, yet carefully, as if afraid he would dust then and there.

His sobs lessened.

A bony head rested on top of his.

He stopped sobbing.

A hand was rubbing his back.

His crying stopped.

"Are you alright, brother?" Papyrus' voice was concerned.

He shook his head.

Papyrus nodded. He wouldn't understand right now, but he would.

Sans felt like dirt for making his brother deal with him. His brother shouldn't have to comfort him whenever he woke up from a nightmare, or have to worry about him when he was gone for a whole day. His brother deserved more. Maybe he should just do it. It wasn't like anyone liked when he was around. Everyone treated him like he was dust already, so maybe he should ju-

Papyrus started to say comforting words to him when he started crying again.

Maybe he'll be alright.

He wasn't alright right now, but maybe he will be.


	2. Cop Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't been this excited to write in a long while, and ignore the first version of this chapter, i posted it before it was done.

Today started off as normal as it could be when you were a lazy skeleton with no intention of getting up. He groaned. _Last night was a doozy_ , he thought to himself, running a hand down his skull in sleepiness. Today, though, he had to get up. He was supposed to meet up with the Chief of police in this town with his amazing bro.  _Undyne, most likely_ , he suspects. Not really wanting to deal with her high energy today, he turned over to face the wall-why was Papyrus here.

"uh... bro?" He poked his brother's head.

Papyrus made a noise of discontent.

"bro?"

His eye sockets finally opened, slowly, but then quickly opening as wide as possible when he saw Sans' stare. He startled back against the wall before calming down.

"not _tibia_ rude or anything, why are you in here?"

Papyrus sighed, before explaining himself. "W-well, when you fell back asleep, you were screaming for this so-called 'dad' we have. I thought we just showed up one day out of the blue, and we don't even have a dad, to begin with, (never mind a mom for that matter), so why were yo-"

Sans cut off his brother with a hand over his mouth. "i get it what you're saying, paps, i really do. but can you stop talking before you start worrying yourself again? and, before you say anything else, hows about we take this to the living room?"

"Okay, Sans." With that, he jumped out of Sans' bed, almost running out of the room.

Sans' brow furrowed. What was up with that? Deciding not to worry about it, he got up out of his comfy bed, which was harder than he suspected, and put on what he usually wears. After checking his door was locked, he headed downstairs where Papyrus was waiting on the couch.  _Normally, he's not this still. Something must be bothering him._

"so, what's up?" He asked as he sat down next to his brother.

It took a long time for him to answer, but Sans was a patient guy. Finally, Papyrus talked. "You were moving around in your sleep, Sans."

"oh. ok then." Sans shrugged, seemingly not caring.

"Sans."

"what?"

"Do you not care that you were moving around in your sleep?!"

"nope."

"SANS!!!" The sudden noise from Papyrus rattled his tired skull.

"what, bro?"

"Today is the day!" Papyrus had stars in his eyes.

"yep. are you excited?"

"Of course, brother!" Papyrus was getting so excited, he was nearly vibrating in his seat.

"well, let's go then after you get dressed."

With that, Papyrus jumped up from the couch, immediately heading to his room. Sans was left to reflect. 

> _Red eyes._
> 
> _Green and yellow shirt._
> 
> _...Fear._
> 
> _I need to research some more._

Papyrus interrupted his thoughts by jumping from the top of the stairs to the bottom, which he stopped by holding out his left hand and using his magic to float him down gently. Once he was down safely, he put his hand back in his jacket pocket and stood up from his spot on the couch. Heading out with his brother, he locked the house up, telling Papyrus to go on without him and that he had a shortcut.

Papyrus groaned in exasperation, letting out a sharp "NYEEEHHHH!!!" when Sans disappeared.

\------

**DARK**

**DARKER**

**YET DARKER**

\------

Sans reappeared in front of the police station, with Papyrus catching up to him a moment later.

"wow. you're getting faster, bro. you were almost there before i was."

"Nyeh! That wasn't good enough!"

"hey, relax, bro. you'll be faster than i am in no time. don't worry 'bout it."

Papyrus nodded hesitantly. "You really think so? I mean, of course you think so! I am great after all!"

"yep. that's right."

The door to the police department opened, and with it, out came a blue fish lady.

 _Knew it._ Sans walked over to her, holding out his left hand for her to shake. Undyne took it, gripping it and shaking his hand so hard, he thought he would lose it. He let go, rubbing his sore hand while Papyrus shook hands with her, matching her intensity.

"So! My name is Undyne! What's yours!"

"MY NAME IS PAPYRUS!"

"YOU'RE INTENSE! I LIKE THAT!"

"NYEEEHHH!!"

"NGAAAHH!!"

"sorry to interrupt, but, uh, my name's sans. sans the skeleton." He winked at Undyne, leaving her to wonder how skeletons could wink.

"Uh..yeah, it's nice to meet you, I guess?" Undyne grinned her usual wide grin, letting go of Papyrus' hand, "Why don't you two come in so we can talk?"

The two skeleton brother nodded in sync, following her into the station. Undyne took a seat at one of the table, with Sans next to her on her left, and Papyrus across from her.

"So. About your application, Papyrus."

"Yes?"

"You're accepted."

Papyrus gasped in delight, putting his hand over his mouth with stars in his eyes. "YES! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus deflated a little bit, seeming to realize something, "Er, what about my brother?"

"yeah, what about me?" His eye lights were black, seeming to stare into Undyne's soul. She gulped, sweating bullets down her forehead.

"Uh...you're in."

Sans' eye lights became white again. "heh. thanks, boss. i  _cod_ believe it,  _pincer_ me, i must be dreaming."

"SANS!!!"

Undyne sighed in disappointment, putting her palm on her forehead.

Meanwhile, Sans was grinning like no tomorrow, glad that he now had another person to annoy with his puns.

"so, when do we start?"

"You start tomorrow."

"heh. perfect for me." He winked, "i love doing nothing."

Papyrus picked him up and started moving towards the door that led outside. "Nyeh! You have a good day, Undyne!"

"Yeah, you too, Papyrus! NGAAHHH!"

\------

Kris woke up with a short scream that they cut off with a hand over their mouth. They sat up quickly, gripping their hair with their other hand while they started to cry.

After a while, they calmed down enough to get up and dress. They were still sniffling when they headed downstairs to the bathroom, realizing that Toriel heard them coming down when she bid them a good morning.

They put on a fake smile, hoping their voice wouldn't give them away. "Morning, mom."

Walking into the bathroom, they quickly washed away their tears in the sink before doing their morning business. Flushing the toilet, they walked back out, heading to the kitchen, where a slice of freshly baked pie was waiting for them on a plate. They grabbed it, walking to the dining room table to eat it.

The flavor was one they recognized, even though they haven't had it ~~since the Undergr~~ in a while. They ate it rather slowly, wanting to savor the taste. Getting up, they headed to the sink, where they washed the plate, dried it and put it away. They walked to the living room, plopping down on the couch, where they thanked the good lord above that it was the weekend.

"So, my child, is there anything you want to say about your new friend?" Toriel smiled at them softly.

For a moment, they allowed themselves to smile and talk about Susie.

There was a doubt in the back of their mind, but it seemed as if everything would be alright.


	3. The Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kris-centric this time, and exploring their thoughts and emotions

The weekend was over. Kris didn't know how to feel about this. On one hand, they did make a new friend. On the other, however, going back to school after that  **thing** possessed them and made them talk to literally everybody was going to be awkward. They hoped everyone would ignore them as they usually did as they walked into school with their backpack on one shoulder.

"Hey! Kris!"

That hope was broken, just like every other hope they had. A purple hand was placed on their shoulder, leaving them no doubt who it was. Looking past the hand up to Susie's face revealed to them a smile, which they returned with a smile of their own before it went expressionless again.

"So, are we heading back there today?" Susie asked, walking with them to class.

Their face filled with Determination, they gave an aggressive thumbs up.

"Got it," she said with a chuckle, as they both entered Ms. Alphys' classroom and headed to the middle row. They each sat in their seats, with Susie leaning back in her chair in the very back and Kris getting out a notebook to talk to Susie with, while everyone walked in and sat in their assigned spots.

Opening up the notebook, they wrote down something and passed the notebook to Susie while sitting backward in their seat.

(Do you think it'll still be there?)

Susie looked back up at Kris, seeing their face turn worried. "Hey... don't worry, Kris. I think, no, I know it's still there." 

With that, she passed the notebook back to Kris, watching them smile a real smile.

Kris turned around as Alphys walked in and, with a startle, saw her whole class in their seats.

"U-uh, g-good morning, everyone."

Everyone said morning back except Kris, who held up their notebook with (Good morning.) written on it, and except Susie, who couldn't give two rats asses about it.

"T-today we will be learning how to use the frictional force formula for theoretical use..."

Kris tuned out as soon as the teacher started talking, laying their head down and starting to think.  _Why am I here? Scratch that, why is Sans here? I thought he, no, never mind, it's doesn't matter. It's not like he'll kill me in this world._ Images of Gaster Blasters, bones and a blue eye entered their head without permission, which caused them to shiver in fear. They forced themselves to calm down as they were still in school, but it was too late since Alphys had noticed and started moving in their direction.

"U-um, K-kris? D-do you need to go to t-the nurse's office?"

They looked up and stared at Alphys, but their hair was in the way. Soon after, they nodded and got up. When they did, they pushed past her to the door. They opened the door, walking out and slammed the door after them. The window shook so much with the force that they almost thought it would break. They started walking towards the nurse's office when they heard Alphys' door close again.

"Kris, wait up." Hearing Susie's voice made them stop, which caused Susie to catch up to them.

"What was that back there, Kris?" For some reason, her voice was concerned.

"Dun know." Their voice was rough and gravelly from disuse, and it shocked Susie. Their eyes were dead. Tear stains were on their cheeks. Hands were trembling, though they didn't know whose.

"C'mon, let's go."

They nodded, surprising Susie when they took her hand and starting to lead her to the supply closet. When the two teens reached it, Kris let go of Susie's hand and checked the doorknob.

It was unlocked.

The door opened.

Just regular supplies.

They sniffled, their bottom lip trembling when Susie led them away from the supply closet and to a back door of the school. Leaving the school with her was easier than they expected. They had nothing to say when she led them to a stump and made them sit down; they curled into a ball and started crying.

An arm went around them hesitantly as if she didn't know how to comfort people. They both sat there for a while, the only sound being Kris' sobbing.

Finally, they stopped crying. It was gradual, however.

"Hey, uh, Kris?"

They looked at Susie with sad eyes, their hair was in the way again. Susie looked away, a bit bashful.

"Wanna go to the diner and buy me something?" 

The laughter she got from Kris made her smile.

\------

Once they were in a booth, with Kris across from Susie, she stopped talking. The silence wasn't necessarily awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either.

Their waitress came over to them with a couple glasses of water while asking if she could get them anything else to drink. Kris pointed to hot chocolate and Susie said she wanted a Pepsi. With a nod, the waitress, whose name was Diane, rushed off to prepare them.

It was back to the silence. Susie cleared her throat, extending her legs out to stretch them before quickly bending them again when one brushed up against one of Kris'.

Kris blushed, looking away from her. Susie looked at her menu again to decide what she wanted to eat.

A couple of minutes later, Diane walked back to them, handing their drinks to them, finally asking what they wanted to eat.

Kris looked back to their menu, pointing to spaghetti and meatballs.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger," Susie added while handing both of their menus to her.

"Do you want chips or fries?"

"Uh, fries are good."

"It'll be just a moment, then!" Diane smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

Seemingly wanting to fill the silence, Susie continued speaking, "So, heh, maybe I was being too confident."

They hummed, looking at Susie for a moment before holding out a finger. They put it down and got out their phone, unlocking it to the camera. They parted their hair, revealing bored and puffy red eyes. Kris put their phone back in their pocket and looked back at Susie, which revealed her looking shocked.

Kris furrowed their brow as if saying 'What?'.

"Dude, just, I haven't seen your eyes in ages." She rubbed the back of her neck while blushing.

They nodded, smiling at her after.

The food finally came. The two of them dug in, not talking to each other, because, as always, Kris and Susie were people with ravenous appetites.


	4. :)

>   _"heya._ _you've been busy, huh?"_
> 
> _A twisted smile._
> 
> _"...so, i've got a question for ya."_
> 
> _A twitch._
> 
> _"do you think even the worst person can change...?"_
> 
> _"that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?"_
> 
> _A step forward._
> 
> _A sad chuckle._
> 
> _"all right."_
> 
> _"well, here's a better question."_
> 
> _Angry blank eyes._
> 
> _"do you wanna have a bad time?"_
> 
> _Regretful eyelights._
> 
> _"cause if you take another step forward..."_
> 
> _"you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."_
> 
> _Maniacal laughter._
> 
> _Rushing forward._
> 
> _"welp. sorry, old lady."_
> 
> _A glowing blue eye._
> 
> _"this is why i never make promises."_


	5. Memories

> _Tape 4_
> 
> _"I... I don't like this idea, Chara."_
> 
> _"You're just a little crybaby."_
> 
> __"Wh.. what? N-no, I'm not.."_ _
> 
> __"Big kids don't cry."_ _
> 
> __"...big kids don't cry. Yeah, you're right."_ _
> 
> __"_ Are you doubting me?"_
> 
> " _No! _I'd never doubt you, Chara. ...Never! Y... yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers."__
> 
> __End of tape._ _
> 
> _(Choose another tape to watch.)_
> 
> _Tape 5_
> 
> _"Chara... Can you hear me? We want you to wake up..."_
> 
> _"Chara! You have to stay determined! You can't give up... You are the future of humans and monsters..."_
> 
> _Toriel and Asgore walk out._
> 
> _"... Psst... Chara... Please... Wake up..."_
> 
> _No answer. A pleading voice._
> 
> _"I don't like this plan anymore. I... I..."_
> 
> _Determination._
> 
> _"... no, I said... I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six... And we'll do it together, right?"_
> 
> _End of tape._

\------

The next day came without a hitch, and Kris felt weird. Perhaps it was that  **thing** taking them ov- no, it didn't feel like it. Perhaps it was their dreams last night? Maybe. Whatever it was, they didn't like it. School came and went. Their trip home went well, as it always did since they are Asgore's kid. Of course, they only went home after grabbing a bite to eat at QC's. The next few days happened like that, with them going to QC's after school and heading home.

Once they were home, they went straight up to their room and plopped down on the bed, leaving their backpack by the door as they always did and not bothering to take off their shoes. Admittedly, it was a little weird to lay down in bed with their shoes, but they got over it.

The door creaked open.

"Kris?"

Toriel was standing by the door with her arms crossed. Kris sighed internally.

'Yes?' they signed.

"I... You... how do I put this? Are you and Susie having sex?"

They blushed and furrowed their brow, tilting their head in a silent question.

"It would explain you coming home late, Kris." She raised her brow in the way that moms do when they feel like her kid isn't telling her something.

They shook their head.

Toriel sighed, clearly exhausted after a long day. "Well, I won't bother you any longer about it. Just, if you do, make sure you practice safe sex and don't get her pregnant."

She walked out, leaving the door open a crack.

Kris put their hands over their face, laughing quietly into them. So that's what mom thought they did. They needed to text Susie about this.

(So apparently, my mom thinks we're having sex. -_-)

They didn't even need to wait a second for a reply.

(lol wait srsly???)

(Yeah, man, she even told me to "practice safe sex".)

(lol that's gr8 your ma's hilarious man lol)

A second reply came soon after.

(maybe we could actually do it? ;))

(OH MY GOD!!!) They blushed bright red, their mind going places where they didn't belong.

(lol jk man)

(Are you really tho?)

(maybe ;))

(Stop. Please. No.)

(lol no but srsly i can see where she got that idea)

(Oh?)

(yeah)

(You wanna tell me?)

(no)

God damn it, Susie. Kris sighed, their face returning to its normal color. They sat up, and took off their shoes. Their phone vibrated next to them with another text.

(hey, you wanna get me sum food?)

They snickered, laying back down.

(I just took my shoes off and got comfortable, man.)

(i mean, i can just eat at your place man)

An opportunity presented itself to them. 

(Bold of you to assume we have food.)

(DUDE that's a fucking power move if i've ever seen one)

(Lol just get over there.)

(im under your window)

"What?" They quickly got up and looked out the window to see Susie waving at them. They walked away from the window, closing their eyes and asking God for strength. Opening their eyes, they headed to the front door. 

"Kris? What's up?"

"Susie's hungry and she's here."

"Wha-"

They opened the door to see their dinosaur friend catching her breath. Susie had a hand over her heart and the other hand was on the wall by the door. Once Susie caught her breath, Kris stepped out of the way and let her in, shutting the door after her.

"So Kris, what you gonna- oh hey Kris' mom!" Susie smiled at Toriel, waving a small bit.

The goat lady stood up and walked over to Susie. Toriel wrapped her up in a hug.

"You ever hurt my child, I will personally make sure you never see the light of day ever again. Understand?"

"Y-yeah, got it." Her voice was muffled a bit.

Kris' mom let go of Susie and put on a sweet voice, "Now let's get you something to eat, hmm?" Toriel walked into the kitchen, with the kids following her.

"Hey, Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"I take it back, your mom's terrifying."

Kris chuckled, then put on a serious face. "I've got to show you something later."

Susie raised her brow in curiosity, then shrugged and sat at the kitchen table. Toriel hummed while cooking up some eggs and bacon, and Kris started heading up the stairs.

"Hey, aren't you going to sit by me?" Susie asked.

"Phone."

"Oh." Susie shrugged again.

It was only when Kris was in their room when they noticed what Susie was wearing. An unbuttoned red flannel with a tank top underneath and jeans with boots. It wasn't much, but Kris thought she looked drop dead gorgeous. It was then that Kris remembered that book titled "How to Draw Dragons" under their bed, and it was then that they blushed. They quickly grabbed their phone and brushed the thought away, heading back downstairs to the kitchen table. They sat down next to Susie right as Toriel put down three plates of eggs and bacon. She also put the bottle of ketchup in the middle of the table and sat down to the left of Kris.

"Now, let's say grace."

\------

(this is where the mention of cutting happens, so if you wanna skip over it, please do that)

\------

Later, when Kris begged their mom to let her stay overnight on a school night and had it approved, and when Kris pulled Susie into their room and shoved her onto their bed, they made her promise them something.

"If I show you this, can you promise not to tell a soul?"

Susie, understandably, was confused and  _slightly aroused_ , but she went along with it.

"Okay," Kris breathed in deeply, "Okay."

They pulled up their right sleeve with a shaky left hand, revealing scars long faded from the past and also new ones, as evidenced by the bandages. It seemed as if their whole body was trembling.

Admittedly, this is not what Susie was thinking, but all sense of arousal and humor was pushed away for the moment.

"Jeez, Kris. How long has this been going on for?"

"U-um..." They bit their lip and looked away.

"Kris."

"Um." They pulled the collar of their turtleneck up to their mouth, and when they spoke, their voice was muffled. "Five years."

"Kris, I can't hear ya, bud."

They dropped their collar. "Five years."

"Oh damn. And I've just been bullying you all this time?" Susie's face scrunched up in self anger.

"There's more."

Susie's anger turned into surprise. "What?"

They took off their turtleneck, revealing not only a toned upper body, which  _damn,_  but also scars going up both of their arms and into their shoulders and chest.

She reached out to their chest, hesitating. "Can I?"

Kris nodded. Susie ran her hand down their shoulder and their chest, all the while feeling the little bumps that scars have.

"Jesus," she breathed out.

Kris put their hand over hers, moving it over her heart.

"Feel that?"

"You're nervous?"

"Yeah."

She jokingly made a couple of light squeezes with her hand. Kris immediately started to laugh, moving away while putting a hand over their stomach and one over their mouth. Susie joined them, falling completely onto the bed with a hand on her forehead.

\------

Once they stopped laughing, Kris put their turtleneck back on and laid next to Susie on the bed. Susie had her hands on her stomach, one over the other.

"No, but seriously, text me anytime you need to talk, man. I know I ain't good with emotions, but for you, I'll try."

They smiled.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no prob."

This time, the silence wasn't awkward nor as long.

"So, wanna have sex?" Susie asked jokingly.

"I-i-i-i..what...you...n-no dude," Kris sputtered and punched her arm weakly while blushing.

Susie turned to look at Kris, propping up her head on her fist, a shit-eating grin on her face. "Oh ho, is someone flustered?"

"No, w-what are you talking about?" Kris put their hands over their face.

"I think you are," Susie said in a singsong voice.

Kris groaned loudly.

Susie poked Kris in the side, their reaction being immediate due to them trying to get away and judo chopping her hand with their hands, giggling all the while.

"No, that tickles." They mumbled.

Susie must've looked surprised, because Kris' face turned into one of pure terror.

"Oh shit," The teen muttered.

Susie started attacking their sides, smiling that shit-eating grin again. Kris starting giggling again, trying in vain to get away and saying "No," over and over again.

The light in the hallway turned on, which caused Susie to stop tickling Kris, which in turn got Kris to stop giggling.

A couple seconds later, it turned off again.

"Okay, okay, stop," Kris said, wiping away some tears.

Susie obeyed, sitting up and resting her back on the wall with her hands in her lap.

"So, you still promise?"

"Yeah. I do."

They sighed in relief, closing their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otherwise known as the blushing chapter


	6. Reports

It was night, and sleeping in the lab wasn't rare for Sans, in fact, it was rather common. The latest number-crunching session plum tuckered him out, leaving him passed out at his desk with bits of drool running down his face. The lights were still on, and the doors were still unlocked. That was no matter to him, though, because he was dreaming of Fluffy Bunny and his friends.

A careful creak of a door.

Sans snorted but didn't wake up.

The patter of rain could be heard outside before the door shut, and the  _click-clack_ of footsteps down the stairs soon followed.

He muttered something in his sleep, making the footsteps wait for him to go silent again.

The footsteps returned with a careful hesitancy, and when Kris got to the bottom, they stopped and stared at the impressive laboratory. The various things inside were at random, it seemed, with no rhyme or reason to the placement. They walked in further, stopping once more when they saw Sans. It wasn't possible. What was he doinghewasn'tsupposedtobeherehe'snotascientistwha-

Sans started to wake up, wiping the drool from his face while Kris stood there, frozen in fear. He stretched, cracking his back and neck. He turned around in his chair, sobering and going wide-eyed when he saw Kris.

"what." "What?" They both spoke at the same time, going quiet once more.

The two stared at each other for a long time, and it was only until Sans moved that Kris screamed and fell to the floor in panic.

"aw jeez, kid," he said, rubbing his hand against the back of his head. He moved towards them slowly, hands held out like he was trying to calm a cornered animal. Their breaths became shorter, their eyes going wider and dropping more tears.

He reached the kid and, not knowing if they wanted to be touched or not, he squatted and decided to talk. His voice was low, in an impersonation of a relaxing voice, "hey, it's alright, kid, you're alright. i ain't gonna hurt ya." 

He continued on like that, and Kris didn't want to admit it, but his voice was calming them down, albeit slowly.

"there ya go," he said once their hands weren't tight on their hair, their breathing slowing.

"now, tell me somethin', kid. why are ya afraid of me?" It seemed as if he wanted to know the answer to that question for a while.

Well, he could wait for a while more, they decided as they slowly stood, shooing him away with a hand motion. Sans nodded and moved back a few steps. Mentally preparing themselves was a task harder than swiping Mom's chocolate while she was sleeping, at least, to them.

"You won't believe me," they said, brushing off some dirt.

"try me."

They sighed. "Alright, then. Here it is: I am the fusion of Frisk and Chara, and I have reset to the very beginning."

Sans raised his nonexistent brow and then shrugged. "ok."

Kris was confused, "You're just okay with that?"

"yeah," he said, as casual as can be, "but you still haven't told me why you're afraid of me."

"O-oh. Oh yeah. Sorry."

"'s fine."

"U-um, where do I start? Let's see..."

\------

Kris explained everything to Sans. The resets, the paths they went on; their lives, their deaths. While Kris was talking, Sans' eye lights were gone, leaving just two empty black holes for eyes. They were blacker than black, darker than the night; emptier than their eyes, deader than their soul. It was unnerving, to say the least. When they were finished, they felt their head look up. They must've looked down or something.

"Uh, what do you think?"

The silence lasted longer than they spoke. After a while, Sans piped up.

"cool."

"...What? After everything that I've said, you just say cool!" Kris exclaimed, hands flying up.

"yeah."

"Why?" They angrily asked.

"i knew most of it," he said immediately after.

They furrowed their brow, most of their anger being replaced by confusion.

"look, sit down and i'll tell you my story," Sans coolly said, guiding them to his desk chair and sitting them down. He leaned against his desk, putting his hands in his pockets as he told his story.

Kris' face went through a wide range of emotions as they listened. At least the part where he tried many times to cut them down after they killed almost everyone in the whole Underground explained their nightmares.

"I-i don't know what to think," they timidly said as soon as he was done.

"then don't think," he replied with a wink.

They 'hmm'ed, leaning back in the chair.

What seemed like hours passed as they both fell silent, a not necessarily pleasant air about them.

"what are you doing in my lab, anyway?" Sans teasingly asked.

Kris paled, eyes going wide in a deer in headlights kind of way. Sans chuckled at their expression.

They sputtered trying to come up with an excuse.

"eh, forget about it. i don't really care."

They sighed in relief, color returning to their face.

"or do i?" he said, wearing a shit eating grin.

"Sans, I swear to god, I am going to kill you if you don't knock it off."

He barked out a laugh.

"i'm just messing with you, kid."

They gave him the neutral face of displeasure. Sans laughed some more.

"get outta here, kid. i don't want you to harm yourself," Sans said, guiding them to the stairs when they stood up.

"Too late," Kris muttered as he walked away. They went back up, closing the heavy doors when they stepped out into the rain.

"How'd it go?" Susie asked them as they turned around.

"Good, I think," they sheepishly said, rubbing a hand on the back of their neck.

The rain fell on them both, soaking Kris again. Susie's hair was like a unicorn's horn, revealing their eyes. She flushed at the staring.

"Maybe we should get back," Susie stated, looking away.

"Yeah," Kris responded, staring at Susie's scales on her face.

The two of them didn't move for a while, the only sounds being their breathing and the rain falling on their already wet clothes. Thunder rang out, shocking the two of them.

"Like, now," Susie said, grabbing them by the middle and running back to Toriel's house, with Kris struggling for a bit and then stopping after giving up. They talked on the way there, with Kris saying they need a shower and Susie saying back that they're already taking a shower right now.

As soon as they got to the house, Susie opened the door and quickly closed it when they got in. She panted for a while, Kris crossing their arms. Their clothes dripped on the carpet.

"You can put me down now," Kris said indignantly.

"Oh, right," Susie replied, doing so immediately.

Kris fell to the ground with a wet plop. They stood up, taking off their turtleneck and heading to the bathroom. Susie stood there in shock, her mouth hanging open at Kris walking half naked. She composed herself, shaking her head.

"Hey, wanna join me?" Kris asked, hanging by one arm on the side of the doorway. She nodded, not trusting her voice to be calm and walking faster than she would normally.

"Someone's eager," Kris teased, smirking all the while.

"Shut up, it's just more cost efficient this way." She smacked their arm, Kris walking backwards.

The two of them undressed, both of them trying to keep their cool and not get aroused. Kris started the water in the shower, putting their hand underneath to check the temp. Once they were satisfied with it, they pulled up the knob to make it go to shower mode.

"Okay, it's good," Kris said, holding the curtain back and gesturing in, "Ladies first."

Susie gave Kris a look, stepped into the shower and sighing in relief at the warm water that immediately soothed her muscles. Kris stepped in as well, grabbing the conditioner and squirting some into their hair.

"Do you need some?" Kris asked.

\------

Kris stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around their waist, looking out for their mom with both of their clothes in their arms. They waved forward once they were satisfied, heading up the stairs to their bedroom, Susie close behind in a towel of her own.

Kris walked in, going to their closet, Susie following them.

"I think I've got some clothes that might fit you," Kris said, rummaging around for a larger t-shirt and pajama pants. They turned around, holding it out to Susie.

Susie felt some tears well up, so she quickly took them and made Kris turn around, the smaller teen chuckling and saying something about already seeing her naked, as she dressed with her back to Kris.

When she was done, she turned back around, finding them already dressed for bed.

"So, wanna sleep in my bed? It's either that or the floor, because I want to leave Azzy's side clean for him for-" They got cut off by a finger to their lips.

Susie chuckled, giving a smirk and removing her finger from Kris' lips.

"I'd be happy to."

They nodded, gulping and clearing their throat. Susie walked to their bed, plopping down with a groan. She had an arm over her face and her other arm was by her side. Susie felt the bed dip, so she lifted up her arm and raised a brow.

"Is this okay?" they timidly asked from their position by Susie's side.

She put it back and shrugged as best as she could, putting her arm around Kris.

"Yeah."


End file.
